


Alphys X Undyne

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, Undertale, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4F] Alphys X Undyne [Script offer] [NSFW] [Undertale] [Fanfiction] [Living with the humans] [Loss of purpose] [Your crush cheers you up] [Microwave] [VR-game] [Cuteness] [Making out] [Cunnilingus] [Facesitting] [Mutual orgasm] [Cuddles] [Afterglow] [I still ship them so hard!]
Relationships: F4F - Relationship





	Alphys X Undyne

[F4F] Alphys X Undyne [Script offer] [NSFW] [Undertale] [Fanfiction] [Living with the humans] [Loss of purpose] [Your crush cheers you up] [Microwave] [VR-game] [Cuteness] [Making out] [Cunnilingus] [Facesitting] [Mutual orgasm] [Cuddles] [Afterglow] [I still ship them so hard!]

Hello all of you lovely, horny people out there!

Have you ever felt like the world isn’t nearly saturated enough with erotic Undertale fanfiction in 2020? Have you ever felt like an adorkable, socially inept dinosaur girl with a huge crush on a bossy fish lady who cooks pasta by burning down her own house? I know exactly the feeling, and that’s why I needed to provide you with this script, and fill you with *Determination.

This is a fantasy made by, of and for adults (18+). Feel free to tweak this script to your own style if you want to fill it. I love all the interactions I get, from comments, dm: s and anonymously.

Free, Fluffy bear hugs to all of you wonderful people who still can’t stop thinking about Alphys and Undyne. I’m with you.

Bear

The script

_______________________________________________________

[On your way to Undyne’s new house, at the surface of the earth, a couple of months after the events of the true pacifist ending to Undertale. You are excited, but extremely nervous and anxious to impress Undyne on your first real date]

[Carrying two big, heavy packages. Panting] I… hope… she will…like this…

[You put the packages down]

[Knock on door] Um… Um… Hi?

[No response]

[Nervous] Um, hi? Hello? Un, Undyne? It’s... it’s me. I think we were supposed to…

[You are knocked to the ground as Undyne breaks the door and sends it flying.] Aaaahhhh!!!

[Pause]

[Slowly, clumsily getting back on your feet] Oh… Hi, Undyne, you look… you look really… um… [Blushing almost uncontrollably]

[Awkward pause]

[Suddenly speaking very fast and getting more and more worked up] Um, I just came over to see if you had started watching any of that new season of that last history series I recommended to you, you know the one about the school girl with the cute pigtails and the uniform that’s magical and can turn into a colorful dress that gives her the power to float in the air, except the dress’s true power is only unlocked if her dreams about true love can come true, oh sorry spoiler alert, anyway it’s really cool because eventually she comes to realize that her true dream is actually… um… Undyne?

[Awkward pause]

You… you’re target practicing right now? 

But, um… those are not targets that are supposed to look like houses, they’re… actual houses where people live, um…

Undyne, are you… are you ok?

[Pause]

Well, um… I know that but… you’re still the commander in chief to me!

It’s not like you need to be a military leader to be that, you know.

I mean, you can always be the commander of… me, and… anime and… frozen yogurt?

…And pasta, if you want to… although you tend to burn stuff up when you make it…

[To yourself] Oh God this date is going awful, I need to do something…

[Really working up the courage] Hey, Undyne…?

I… think I know a way for you to still be a hero to everyone… and to cook in a way that’s nicer to your house.

Um… see those packages next to your door?

Yeah, I kind of carried them here to give them to you, I mean, if it’s something you would want, I totally get it if you’d open them and not like the things… that are… oh…

[You’re getting patted on the head] Mm… [Slight, pleasant moan] that… feels really good…

[You’re pleasantly moaning from getting patted on the head a bit more before…]

[The packages are suddenly ripped open] Oh, um, you opened them both at once just like that, um, that’s, um how did you, um forget it, do you… do you like it? I wasn’t sure what color to…

[You’re getting dragged inside the house] Whoa!! Oh, I guess, we’ll just get inside then if you, um…

[Pause]

[Confused] Undyne… how are you this excited over two plastic boxes that you have no idea what they do?

Oh… that’s so flattering, I… don’t know what to say…

So the first one is… a microwave.

Yes, um, it sounds tiny and wimpy I guess, but it’s actually a neat thing to have.

Ok, let me explain, um…

You know those frozen pirogues in the freezer? Yeah, those aren’t meant to be, um, eaten like that.

No, they’re actually, um, supposed to be heated up.

Um, no, they’re not… ice cream, they’re just...

Look, let’s plug this in right here and then… 

We add one of them on a plate… 

[Microwave door closes]

Press this little button right here and… 

[Microwaving sounds for a bit, until it’s finished]

See… it’s steaming hot, and without any fire alarms going off. 

Neat, huh?

Want to taste it?

Um, maybe don’t burn your mouth like…

[Very nervous] Oh god, she’s screaming, what have I done, please, please, please make her forgive me I’ll do anything, I just…

[You’re suddenly squeezed firmly] Um…

[You love how she’s close to you, but it’s also hard to breathe] Undyne… It… feels really good but… could you… maybe… let me… breathe… for a second… before I…

[She gives you a loud kiss right on the mouth and lets you go]

[Blushing like you’ve never done before] Oh, oh god oh god oh god she kissed me oh sweet loving god this is just like what happened to all those cute girls who were controlled by Mew Mew Kissy Cutie oh Undyne I’m yours forever please hold me until I die… Um…

[Pause]

…Anyway, um... the, um, second plastic box is, well, I’ll just… plug all this stuff in and…

[You spend a moment on the floor, plugging in cables and installing things]

There, see, now if you put on this helmet right here…

[In a lower voice, to yourself] It’s actually a VR-headset but hey…

[Instructing Undyne again] And then, you hold these motion sensory controllers like this.

Good, and then once I hit this switch right here…

Oh, yeah, press any button just means any button on… those things in your hands.

Now hold your right hand out and…

[Excited] Oh god oh god yes it worked, um… anyway…

Yes, what you hold in your hand now is a… totally accurate representation of one of the giant swords that the space princesses used back in other historical periods of human history, yes…

[Jumping to the side] Oh, well, I’m still here so, um, oh god, um, yes, I’ll just stand here by the entrance and…

[Sounds of breaking porcelain] Um, well we can always get a new tea pot I guess, but, um anyway, if you put out your other hand…

Yes, yes, it is! And it fires laser beams just like the ones depicted in those archives of human history, that… also happen to be anime, um…

Yeah, you can point wherever you want to just [Undyne steps on porcelain] um, I think your foot needs to be taken… um… you don’t care?

Um… ok, so the next thing that happens in this… simulation is… a very advanced representation of a combat scenario where the humans are attacked by aliens, who are also cats, except with sharper teeth and, yeah, human proportions and skimpy school girl outfits, um…

That’s totally based on a probable situation of self-defense…

And so, what you need to do is to…

Oh god…

Oh…

Um, you don’t actually have to make those woosh-woosh sounds and those pew-pew noises, um but I mean, um… you… don’t hear me anymore do you?

[Pause]

[Nervous] Oh no… what if she’s lost touch with the real world and become too immersed in the game? Or what if she finds out it’s not… god… she’s flailing around with her arms so much, it’s…

[Pause]

[Worried] Oh god, you’re taking the whole thing off, I should have known it would make you nauseous, I didn’t warn you enough, I…

[Suddenly, there’s some serious kissing and making out going on] I didn’t… warn… Mm…

[Lots of pleasant moaning while making out for a bit, and then continuing to make out in between the next lines of dialogue]

[Still a bit worried] I... still haven’t… raised your… affection levels… 

Um… 

Oh god kiss me…

I love how you caress my tail like that…

Yeah, touch me like that…

Mm, you’re cradling my head…

I feel so… taken care of…

Undyne… Undyne, can I…

Well…

I’d like to, um…

Oh, god, you’re opening your legs for me [Shivering, very, very aroused]

Yes, let me get between them like this and…

[Cunnilingus sounds. Take your time and please the listener for at least 30 seconds, before you move to the next lines of dialogue, witch are read in between cunnilingus sounds. Again, give the listener lots of time in between the lines to feel taken care of]

Oh god your lips down here are even tastier…

I love licking up your wetness like this…

Mm, it’s so sweet and salty and…

You… it’s you… I love that.

Can I move up to your clit? Oh, yeah, push me into it if you want, oh…

You… you want my fingers inside you?

I can do that…

[Cunnilingus sounds are now accompanied with wet sounds/fingering sounds]

Mm, you’re so warm inside…

I love the way you move against me…

Oh god, I can feel you clenching my fingers… it’s so… sexy…

Am I a good monster girl for you, Undyne?

[Cunnilingus and wet sounds stop for a bit]

Um... what? You want me on my… my back? Yeah, I can do that, um you want to…

Oh god [Undyne sits down on your face] You’re using my face… as your… Oh my… its…

Oh god your ass is in my face, it’s so [You’re shivering and squirming with lust and adoration for this beautiful fish lady!]

[Getting back on track] Um, oh, of course, I’ll get back to licking and fingering you um…

[Cunnilingus and wet sounds are back, and more intense!]

[Adorably insecure] Um… so… do you like it? Like, am I doing it right? Because I could also just [She shuts you up by pushing her pussy into your face]

[Muffled] I…um… I guess I am doing something right then, um… oh god this feels so good…

[Muffled moaning] Oh my… oh… you’re licking me now… and touching my tail… I’m… [Moan] I… [Moan a bit more]

[Now the cunnilingus and wet sounds are accompanied by moaning, and the whole thing is getting increasingly intense. You’re slowly but surely starting to build up to a mutual orgasm]

Oh… oh my…

I… I’m starting to feel…

So tingly all over my body…

[Moan] Oh, what you’re doing to my tail right now…

[Moan] I can’t help but lose control…

[Moan] You want to push yourself into me again?

[Muffled moans for a bit and then…] Are you getting closer…?

Me to….

Oh god, I’ve never…

Felt like this before, I …

I think….

I think I’m going to…

[Mutual orgasm!!! Improv lots of adorable, slightly nervous, semi-muffled moans, and then take your time to catch your breath]

[Exhausted] Oh…

I think you… made me step out of my clumsy little dinosaur body for a bit, Undyne…

Hold me…

[You cuddle and kiss Undyne softly in between the next lines of dialogue] 

Hold me, Undyne…

You… you’re the cutest… bossy fish lady I’ve ever seen.

I just want to stay like this in your arms…

Forever…

I’m just… um… so in love with you…

[Insecure] Do… do you really want a nerdy girl like me?

[You’re attacked with tons of kisses and cuddles] I…

I love you, Undyne…

I’ve always loved you…

I could kiss you like this for hours.

[Make out with Undyne. Make it count because the script is about to end…]

So…

Did you… like my presents then?


End file.
